


Loving You is Easy

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Loki is set to leave with Thor to Asgard with no knowledge of when he will return, and you’re already grieving over his absence.I suck at summaries, sorry!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Loving You is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Til There’s Nothing Left by Cam but unlike the song, it doesn’t mention the end of the world. Angst and fluff. Implied smut!

You stirred the pasta cooking on the stove, your phone settled between your shoulder and ear. The sound of Loki’s voice rang through the phone, “I’m afraid I have some bad news. I must depart to Asgard tomorrow with Thor, who neglected to tell me the reason for the urgency.”

You stopped stirring and turned the stove off. You sighed, moving your hand to hold the phone to your ear. Your voice was almost a whisper, “How long will you be gone this time?”

You were met with silence. Panic started to to rise as you repeated, “Loki, how long?”

His voice was apologetic and it nearly broke your heart, “I don’t know for sure, Y/N.”

You winced as your voice came out in almost a whine, “You just got home a few days ago.” He’d been away for a month before he’d finally gotten to come home, and now he was leaving again with no knowledge of how long he’d be gone. Would it be months again? 

“I know. Y/N-“ You ended the call as a sob escaped your lips. You pressed your hand to your mouth as if to keep your emotions in but the thought of being without Loki again was too awful to bear. You crumbled to the floor, your shoulders shaking from the force of your cries. You were tired of only getting to spend a day or two with your love before he was gone again, tired of never knowing when or if he would return, tired of your heart breaking every time he left. 

You cried until Loki came home. You barely registered the sound of the door opening or the look on Loki’s face as he came into the kitchen and saw you sobbing on the floor. He dropped to his knees and held you, curling his arms around you and leaning you back against his chest. He cooed in your ear, “Hey, hey, I’m here now. Shh, it’s alright.” 

You struggled weakly against him before giving up and letting him hold you.  
“That’s the.. point.” You tried to control your breathing so he could understand what you were saying. “You’re here but you won’t be. It’s not okay, Loki. You don’t miss me when you’re out traveling the realms, there’s too much for you to do but there’s a hole in my heart every time you walk out that door.”

You twisted in Loki’s arms and you saw that his brow was furrowed and there was sorrow in his eyes. You felt a tinge of regret for saying that but it’s what you were thinking and you had to get it out in the open so it wouldn’t torment you anymore. He opened his mouth to speak but you cut him off. Your voice was softer this time. “I know I should just get over it because there’s nothing that’s going to keep you from leaving me, even though I’d do anything to make you stay. I’d do anything to never have to say goodbye again. Saying goodbye to you is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to.” 

Your fingers moved to curl in his hair. There was still an ache in your chest but you knew that every passing second with Loki was more valuable than gold. “And loving you is the easiest.”

Loki’s arms tightened around you. “Y/N, do you not think I feel the same way? I long for you with every breath when you’re not by my side. I hate leaving you, but loving you is more than worth it.” 

An intense fire rage within his breathtaking eyes. Loki’s voice lowered and grew urgent, “I think I need to show you how much I love you.” 

And he did, right there in the kitchen, over and over again.  
————————————————————

The next morning seemed to pass in slow motion. The two of you were even more reluctant than usual to say goodbye, but it was especially hard on Loki. Typically, you were the one trying to do everything to keep him from leaving but it seemed the roles were reversed. You had to usher Loki out the door so he wouldn’t be late to meet Thor.

You leaned against the door and took a deep breath to compose yourself. Once you felt a bit better, you pushed yourself away from the door and grabbed your favorite blanket from the linen closet. You scanned the bookshelf in the living room and picked one of Loki’s books about Asgard that reminded you of him and curled up on the couch. 

You were a few chapters in when you heard the front door open. You jumped to your feet, your heart racing at the thought of some kind of criminal entering the apartment. You turned toward the door, and the book slipped from your fingers and landed on the floor with a thud at the sight of Loki standing in the doorway.

Loki shut the door with his foot and took a few slow steps forward. “Did you forget something?” 

Loki shook his head, taking a few more steps forward, his eyes still on yours. You stood perfectly still, trying not to get your hopes up. “Then what are you doing?”

“I told Thor that I’d be of no use to him and that he was capable of handling matters himself.” Loki continued walking until the only thing that separated you was the back of the couch. Your breathing hitched as you realized that he wasn’t leaving. 

You stepped onto the couch and swung your legs over the back of it so that you were perched on the top. Loki’s hands rested on your back to keep you from falling backwards and you wrapped your legs around his body, pulling him closer. Your eyes locked on Loki’s again and you asked, “What did you mean you wouldn’t be any use to him?”

“I’d be far too distracted by thoughts of you, love.” You melted at his words and a giddy smile lit up your face. Loki’s gaze flickered to your lips and you took the hint. You put your hand on the back of his head and brought his lips down to yours. 

The two of you were tangled together the rest of the day, and you honestly didn’t know where Loki’s body ended and yours began. You didn’t think you’d ever be able to let go of him again.


End file.
